Mass Effect Poems
by M4ss3ff3ctf4n
Summary: <html><head></head>This are seventeen poems that were written after the Reaper Invasion between Tali and Commander Shepard.</html>
1. Poem One

Poem 1: Tali's Poem called Loving Embrace

To the cold day of life. I don't see it

to come cold out first but then warm

to be with love but yet gone for this.

I hope that I will love my lover and

be with HIM for ever. He loves me

and I want him to be mine forever.

God knows that I see his blue eyes

like diamonds. His black hair is gentle

and I see that I have much to learn.

I want to be with him and I hope it

can be. Shepard is my love and my

rock with this. I love him more.


	2. Poem Two

Poem 2: Shepard's Poem called Life with Love

I come to see your time with me and I want to be with you.

I see the cold times that I wanted to be dead but that made you blue.

Forgive me with everything that I have done and I will do it for all.

And I come to see that I wanted to see you're life with before I throw the ball  
>I wanted to be with your family but I know that can't happen but I will try.<p>

No matter what I do with your life I will see your skin before I fry

I wanted you to feel me and I wanted you to see me with your eyes

I don't want to be alone and make it be horrible and say goodbye  
>I want to be with you for ever and I want to ask you something.<p>

Tali we have been together for a while and I never felt this way that I want to sing

So I will lay this ring on this poem for you to see my love to be

I ask you know, Tali'Zorah, will you marry me?


	3. Poem Three

Poem 3: Tali's Poem called I Will

I wanted to ask you if you loved me and I see you do.  
>I wanted to do this because I love you still.<br>My time of your life is what I wanted to be with you.  
>Please accept this and I will honor your ways.<p>

May I come to your ways of love and I will see you time  
>May you see me with you time and I will be with you.<br>So my answer is: I will marry you Shepard.  
>Or should I called you John Shepard.<p> 


	4. Poem Four

Poem 4: Shepard's Poem called Thank you for this

Thank you for this my

love. I will honor you for

now on and forever


	5. Poem Five

Poem 5: Tali's Poem called I Honor this

(This poem will require you to read the first line then the last before you read the last three lines. Even if you read the last three, you read the second line then the fourth line. Then read the last line.)

Love is What I come for

And I see what I want

To be with you

and I want to see that.

and you love me still.


	6. Poem Six

Poem 6: Shepard's Poem called Shadows

I see that I love you too much  
>And I want to be with you for now<br>but I'm sorry to say this but I can't  
>take you until I see your face once more<p>

I love you too much to have this gone  
>I want you to know that I love you so much that<br>I would do what ever it took to help you  
>even if I have to die but I won't let it happen.<p> 


	7. Poem Seven

Poem 7: Tali's Poem called Keelah Se'lai

(This one was written in Khelish language. And then it is translated. The first one is Khelish)

Khelish:

Sie'uid dila maild sayna ti sman zzemd|  
>dildm nad unild bosh eeymud<br>jid'rild dyuid ayan'did

English:

To you my lover I hope to see one day that I wish to be with again after the accident  
>I wanted to be happy with you and the company of people that I wish to be with<br>No matter what I do, I want to be with your time and see you're love again.


	8. Poem Eight

Poem 8: Shepard's Poem called Darkness Dies

My darkness is in my soul  
>I feel it burning away at me<br>Destroying (no matter what I do)  
>I want to be here with you.<p>

I have did what I can do  
>Even it is not enough to do<br>I have nothing to hide from you  
>And I am willing to get to you Tali<p>

Just like before, everything I say to  
>You, make me happy.<br>Everything I do with you  
>You, make me happy<p>

I just wish I can see this before I can go away  
>But then I remember, I'm married to you Tali<br>And I want to be with you. Come with me  
>My love. Let me see you in the night sky<p>

I want to be happy with you and I will  
>I want to see your face shine in the moonlight<br>After we are together, I will hug you until you  
>You kiss me or we walk to the Normandy.<p> 


	9. Poem Nine

Poem 9: Tali's Poem called he said it

I come home to see you playing with our adopted daughter, Raela'Shepard nar Normnady.  
>I come to you and you look at me like I knew something.<br>Then you said, "May we be blessed with this and we will honor your the people."

I looked at you like you lost your mind  
>but then I remembered, I wanted to see you say that<br>It was a sign for me to be more faithful into us, and now I am


	10. Poem Ten

Poem 10: Raela's Poem called Mother and Father

Mother and Father? What does that mean to me?  
>I'll tell you. It means I have someone to come to.<br>For someone to tell me that they love me.  
>And to tell me that I'm there only child.<p>

They tell me the truth and I listen to them.  
>Why mommy and daddy? Why must you fight<br>Over the stupid ways of having me learn.  
>I love you no matter what you do. Please...<p>

Please get over the fighting and be happy.  
>I can't stand to see you made at each other.<br>I want you to be happy and I want you to know  
>I love you with the bottom of my heart.<p> 


	11. Poem Eleven

Poem 10: Shepard's Poem called Time to Be with You

(three Canto poem)

**Canto 1**  
>I walk in the cold of night, and I'm not sure what to be with.<br>I try to be with all of my family. But if this reaches you, then remember one thing.  
>I love you both with my heard and I will love you with it for now on.<p>

You are the best family I can ask for. Uncle Ragan, cousin Kasumi, my beautiful daughter Raela, my father-in-law Rael'Zorah, and my greatest and beautiful wife, Tali.  
>I wanted you all to know I love you from the bottom of my heart and I want you to be happy. I'm sorry that this has become like Mindoir.<br>I will try to stand up as long as I can but I'm not sure I can.

But then a light comes to me and I see the great poet Dante.  
>He tells me, "Do not give up with your fears. Never give up with anything. This words will find you comfort with warmth."<br>I look at him and I don't know what to say. I am speechless about this. Then I asked, "Who has sent you?"

"A lady has sent me, and I was told a message, 'Dante, please find my husband from Hell. He is the one that gives me life.  
>I want him to live with me for no one but I don't seem to get an answer from him. He is<br>disconnected from his body - which is what Thane would say - and I want him back.' She was a nice lady and she even told me her name," the poet said.

"What was her name," I asked him.  
>He laughed and pointed his finger behind me.<p>

"It was her."  
>Then I saw you Tali. I didn't mean what I meant. Forgive me.<p>

**Canto 2**

I see your beauty and I just looked at you like I was stunned.  
>Then I grabbed your hand but you jerked away. "What is wrong? Do you not like it?"<p>

"John, I do like it but you left the house with a temper. I want you to forgive me because I forgive you."  
>She looks at me like I know what she wanted. She wanted to have me with her.<br>She then took her visor off and kissed my hands.  
>She then took my arm and placed it around her arm.<p>

I looked at her and walked with her.  
>For an hour, I didn't know what happened.<br>Then I remembered the poet. I told her about it and she looked at me.

She didn't believe me or did she. I don't know but I wanted to see her again.  
>I would do anything to help her.<p>

**Canto 3**

I walked to the house and looked at her.  
>She was happy that I came back for her.<p>

I opened the door and Raela hugs me very tightly.  
>I try to get my breath but she is hugging me so tight<br>It feels like my brain is about to exploded.  
>She finally lets go and tells me, "Father, don't do that again.<br>I wasn't sure what might have happened."

I looked at her and I said, "I'm sorry but I was mad.  
>Forgive me with everything if you want to."<p>

Then I looked at Tali and the rest of the family.  
>They were worried sick over me. They didn't know if<br>I died or if I was filing a divorce paper. But I wouldn't file that.  
>I would be with my Raela and my Tali for the rest of my life.<p> 


	12. Poem Twelve

Poem 12: Tali's Poem called John Ryu Shepard

**J**ust with his love  
><strong>O<strong>wning with his mistakes  
><strong>H<strong>ow can I deserve him  
><strong>N<strong>ow I know

**R**otating me in the field of flowers  
><strong>Y<strong>esterday with all his love  
><strong>U<strong>nited until death

**S**inging with him  
><strong>H<strong>e makes me happy  
><strong>E<strong>ven if I hate his jokes  
><strong>P<strong>ouring out his love to me  
><strong>A<strong>ccording to him, he loves me  
><strong>R<strong>esting with him forever  
><strong>D<strong>ragging my body he does.


	13. Poem Thirteen

Poem 13: Shepard's Poem called Final

Accounting for my love  
>Becoming with her<br>Counting our hearts  
>Deeming what is right<br>Effect us both to our daughter  
>Failure is not going to happen<p>

Greeting us in open arms  
>Hearing them for what they want<br>Imagining them for a good family  
>Jesting is not the way<br>Killed many geth but not all

Longing for salvation with her  
>Making a great way to her heart<br>Not to destroy it  
>Opposing the fears and embracing her in arms<p>

Pondering on what is wrong  
>Quiet make it stop<br>Resting on the couch with her  
>Seeing what we have in common<p>

True words never fall from here  
>Utterly nothing is wrong<br>Venture with love  
>What can I say, she loves me<br>X'eild (Saxiphone in Kheelish) and other instruments are going off

Yuckiness comes out of my heart and is destroyed  
>Zeus' wifes are never prettier than Tali<p> 


	14. Poem Fourteen

Poem 14: Raela's Poem called Father Come Back Safely

I wait for you to return here Father.  
>I wait for you to come through the door.<br>Mother is worried about you and I want you to know.  
>Please come back father.<p>

We miss you too much.  
>We want you back safely<br>Father come back safely for us  
>We need you more now then ever<p>

Father, I miss you so much  
>I want you to be by my side<br>I miss you so much that I cry  
>Washing the tears is what you do for me.<p>

We miss you too much  
>We want you back and now<br>Father, please oh, please come back safely  
>We need you more now then ever<p>

I want this war to end  
>I see your face on the news<br>I lost my way until I heard you  
>And now I'm scared of what might happen<p>

Please oh father, please come back  
>Mother is worried sick and I'm crying<br>Myself to sleep each night  
>We want you back father<p> 


	15. Poem Fifteen

Poem 15: Tali's Poem called I was sick and worried

I grow tired of what happened, I want you here  
>This war may be nearly over but I want you to see<br>I cry to sleep each night worried about the smear  
>Oh, the horror of what it must be<p>

I want you to come back and see me  
>I am sick and worried about you John<br>I want you to know that I want it end the war  
>Come back to me, for I miss you.<p>

Don't die on me my love.  
>I will never forgive myself<br>If you died right now,  
>I would never get over it<p>

Please come back and keep me happy  
>I want you to know that I love you<br>Please come back and give me a good time  
>We need to be with each other.<p> 


	16. Poem Sixteen

Poem 16: Shepard's Poem called Letter to you

My dear love and daughter,

I will see you soon.  
>I want you to know that I love you all and I will always will.<br>If I die, I will have Admiral Hackett deliver this to you both.  
>That's how much I care about you.<br>But that will not happen.  
>I plan to fight until the war is over.<br>I will do it because my family - you and Raela - are my only hope.

Please understand this and I want you to know that I love you.  
>If you get the feeling that I'm dead, check in with the Alliance Reports.<br>I'm sure they will gladly to allow my wife to see the reports.  
>I want you know that now matter what the report says, I will still fight.<br>I died before and I will be brought back alive again.  
>Though Cerberus brought me back the first time but this is going to be different.<br>Please respect my love and my testimony.

From your love,  
>John Shepard<p>

PS. I had a talk about what Daro'Xen said about controlling the geth.  
>She died.<p> 


	17. Poem Seventeen

Poem 17 (Last one): Tali and Raela's Poem called Welcome to Heaven

(This poem was written before they realized that John Shepard was still alive)

He lied down in the casket waiting for to be buried,  
>He was a good father and the best husband.<br>Now that he died during the war, he can rest in peace.  
>I'm sorry for this my love and Raela is sorry for this also.<p>

We will miss you but your love will be with us  
>No matter what happens.<br>We will have a good time for your time is gone  
>But we want you to be happy.<br>I will cry a thousand tears each night for your lose

I will have your room the way you left it.  
>I will not sleep in that room.<br>I will sleep on the couch for now on.  
>Raela loved you and will do the same to aid me.<br>She will keep everything the way it was before you left.  
>I never expected it to happen but I know that a soldier has to work.<p> 


End file.
